Blinded by Sweetness
by anima-at-heart89
Summary: Blinded by the absolute beauty of Light Yagami, L doesn’t care that he’s been sleeping with the infamous Kira. Though the two are mortal enemies, L knows his place and the consequences if he tells anyone Light is Kira. Yaoi LxLight.


Dim candles flickered in the corners baiting the room in a soft warm glow. There flames twinkled in the shiny surface of the white satin sheets blanketing the floor. It was quite yet not silent. The soft sound of flesh caressing flesh drifted in the warm jasmine scented air. Light explored L's silky back; he slid his hand along the slight curve down to his soft bottom. L lay on his stomach leaning on his elbows. He nipped at the corners of a sugar cube and enjoyed Light's gentle touch. Soon touching wasn't enough and Light leaned down to scatter kisses over L's body. He placed the sugar cube in his mouth and rolled onto his back beneath Light. Their eyes met and L couldn't stop gazing into those honey colored prisms belonging to his partner. He let a deep breath fill his lungs and slid his fingers into golden brown locks. Light closed his eyes at the feeling of L's touch. Still they didn't speak a word.

Light continued carefully placing kisses over the flesh of the boy beneath him. Kisses turned into affectionate licks. L lay completely still receiving all the love. His heart fluttered with every stroke of the other boy's tongue. Light sucked gently on a little pink nipple until it hardened then moved to the other. L let out a soft breathy moan and arched his back forcing his hips against Light's. Stiff erections slid together creating more heat than before. Light let his licks turn into bites as he nipped L's jaw thrusting his hips down against his partners. L moaned again and wrapped his arms around Light's neck pulling him into a kiss. L's lips and tongue were sweet from the sugar cubes he constantly nibbled and light enjoyed the warm wet taste. He ran his fingers through his partner's silky raven hair still grinding down on him.

Light looked up meeting Ryuk's gaze who was watching from a nearby corner. The shinigami had a cocky smirk plastered across his face. He often liked to watch Light make love to his enemy. Light turned his attention back to L and thrusted a little harder. L moaned softly and came. "Raito" He whispered breaking the silence. Warm semen now coated there erections. Light came as well adding to the warm, sticky liquid. L slid out from under Light and pushed him back onto the sheets. He spilled kisses over Light's chest making his way to his partner's hardening erection. L kissed the tip then licked the salty liquid off his lips and took the entire throbbing organ into his mouth sucking hard. He ran his tongue along the slit tasting more semen. Light closed his eyes and enjoyed L's love. L stopped knowing Light was close and took his wrist sucking three fingers. He laid back and pushed lights finger into himself. Light watched as L used his fingers to prepare himself. L rocked his hips a little and slid Light's second finger into himself

Watching L fuck himself made Light's cock throb harder than ever. The third and final finger was forced into L's tight entrance. Light watched L manipulate his fingers to pleasure himself for a moment before he removed them slowly. L stood for a moment then dropped to his knees resting his entire upper body on the floor waiting patiently for Light to enter him. He closed his eyes and spread his legs a little more shifting his weight into a more comfortable position. "Now Raito… enter me…please" L whispered. Light looked behind him at Ryuk who had his pants unzipped ready to play along. Light gripped L's hips firmly and pushed in slowly giving his submissive partner time to adjust. L moaned softly and slightly arched his back. "Go" he whispered. Light began to thrust setting a brutal pace. L closed his eyes tighter enduring the abuse.

Light's hand slid up the inside of L's thigh until it came to rest on his stiff cock. He pumped it to the hard rhythm of his thrusts. L moaned and arched his back pushing against Light's hips. Light kissed L's back a little then pulled out and shoved L into another position thrusting back into him harder than the first time. L now lay on his side with his left leg over his seme's shoulder. He closed his eyes and moaned as Light hit his sweet spot dead on. Light lifted his Uke's leg off his shoulder and kissed the back of his thigh. Trailing kisses up to the back of his knee. L moaned loud closing his eyes tight. "Ah Raito… more" He moaned breathlessly. Light switched positions again laying L on his back and pushing his legs up into his chest. "Aah fuck me Raito… harder" L screamed wrapping his arms around his seme's neck. "What's my name?" Light demanded running his fingers through L raven hair. "Raito" L answered in a breathy moan. "What's my real name?" Light whispered pumping L cock a little harder. "Kira… O Kira please." L moaned.

L came endlessly spattering hot semen into Light's hand. Moments later Light exploded into the beautiful boy beneath him. He collapsed on top of L letting his full exhausted weight fall onto the smaller boy. "Please don't pull out yet." L whispered panting hard. Light smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on L's forehead. "I love you" Light said softly fingers still entwined in L's silky raven locks. "I love you too Raito" L confessed gazing into Light's honey colored eyes. Their lips met gentle at first, but soon the kiss became rough and wet. A string of saliva connected their mouths when they pulled apart for breath. Light slowly pulled out watching semen spill from L's spent opening. At the same time light swirled his fingers around in the sticky mess that coated L's groin. He brought the glistening fingers to his mouth and tasted L's essence.

There breath returned and there erratic heart beats slowed to consistency again. Light cuddled L in his arms whispering soft words of love into his exhausted uke's ear. L let himself fall asleep even though he knew in the pit of his stomach that he was sleeping with his enemy. As for Ryuk, he sat across the room enjoying a shiny apple pants still unzipped and hot semen coating his chest and groin. Light glanced in his direction before resting his head on the chest of the boy beneath him. He didn't care that L was his biggest enemy. L knew his place as well as the consequences of telling anyone Light was Kira. That's why this perfect relationship worked. L was the weak submissive pet, Light was the strong master, and Ryuk used them as his personal entertainment. Everything balanced out.


End file.
